I missed you so much
by jamesb497
Summary: When Rean saw Alisa for the first time in over a year in Crossbell he couldn't contain himself. Minor SC3 spoilers ahead. Day 14 of 25 of Rean and Alisa Christmas Challenge.


Summary

When Rean saw Alisa for the first time in over a year in Crossbell he couldn't contain himself.

I don't own legend of heroes.

Please forgive spelling and punctuation.

R&R and Enjoy.

* * *

5/20

"Cross Break" Juna said. As she unleashed her attack on the Magic Knight. "Kurt now!"

"On it." Kurt said as he went up and slashed at the knight."

"Crescent Slash." Rean attacked the knight with his craft. "TIO NOW."

"Got it." Tio unleashed an Ice art on the Knight.

"Claimh Solais fire." Altina fired a beam at the Knight. "Kurt, Juna now."

"On it." Kurt said.

"Leave it to me." Juna said.

"Together they attacked the Knight taking it down once and for all."

The battle was over. Tio, Kurt, Juna, and Altina were panting trying to catch their breaths.

"It seems to have even greater combat strength that the one before." Altina said.

"Yeah… We barely made it." Kurt said.

"That was a Magic Knight? There are things like that in the empire?" Tio asked.

"Yeah… They started showing up out of nowhere like that during the civil war. Apparently, they're orbal golems from the Dark Ages… Have they not appeared in Crossbell before? Rean asked.

"I-I've never heard of anything like that showing up.." Juna said.

"I've seen magical creatures made with alchemy, but none of them were quite big What's going on-" Then Rean and Tio felt it. Another Magic Knight Appeared in front of them.

"N-No way.." Juna said.

"Another one?!" Kurt exclaimed.

"It seems to be different from the last one we faced." Altina said.

"This is kind of a pain."Tio said.

Rean then sheathed his blade.

"I-Instructor?" Juna asked.

"Are you going to use that power of yours?" Kurt asked.

"Actually, I can probably call Valimar from this distance."

"Whaaat?!" Juna exclaimed.

"The famous Divine Knight I've heard so much about.." Tio said.

"But if he's coming all the way from camp-" Altina said.

The Magic Knight let out a Roar.

"If I can't reach him, then we'll just have to find out a different plan.

"Heed my call… Valima-"

"No need for that!" A voice said cutting Rean off.

An arrow was shot in front of the knight.

Rean then looked up and saw Alisa and Sharon.

"Ah."

"She's beautiful.." Juna said.

"Is that...an orbal bow?" Kurt asked.

"Right on time." Tio said.

"Sharon! Let's get this done, pronto!" Alisa said.

"Heehee. Please leave it to me." Sharon said. She then jumped into the air. "Much too slow!" She said as she sent out her wires binding the Knight.

"Steel Wires?!" Kurt asked.

"The Severing Chains." Altina said.

"Got'cha!" Alisa said as she charged her shot. "Gabriel Arrow!" She said as she fired her arrow.

"Fall...into Death's Embrace!" Sharon said. Then a vortex of fire surrounded the enemy finishing it off.

"Those techniques." Kurt said.

"Yeah they were amazing. Right Instructor?" Juna asked, but she got no response. "Instructor?"

Rean still didn't answer. Rean didn't even see what had happened to the Magic Knight. All he was doing was staring at Alisa. He hadn't seen her in over a year. He felt his heart race when he saw her. She had grown even more beautiful in the year than they had last seen each other. 'She looks like a goddess.' he thought.

"I don't sense anything else I think we're safe now." Tio said.

Everyone put away their weapons and then Alisa walked up to the group.

Before anyone could say anything Rean ran up to Alisa and hugged her. This shocked both her and his students.

"I-I-Instructor?" Juna asked.

"R-Rean?" Alisa asked. A blush appearing on her face.

"I missed you. I missed you so so much Alisa."

"Rean." She then wrapped her arms around him. "I missed you to."

Rean's students stared at him in shock they had never seen him do something like this before. That's when it clicked in Altina's mind

"Ah now I understand." Altina said.

"Understand what?" Kurt asked.

"I remember during some of our missions Instructor Rean would talk his classmates. And the one that stood out the most was Alisa Reinford. Instructor Rean's Girlfriend."

"Girlfriend!" Juna and Kurt exclaimed.

"Ah so Rean was the rumored boyfriend that Alisa was hinting at." Tio said.

Rean broke out of the embrace to see her face.

"Alisa you've become so much more beautiful that almost didn't recognize you."

"You've changed a bit yourself. You've grown taller and more handsome to. But see you like this made me remember. How important you are to me. I'm so happy to finally get to see you again Rean." She closed her eyes and gave him a smile. That's when Rean leaned down and kissed her. Alisa opened her eyes wide at the action, but slowly closed them again and kissed back.

"Instructor." Juna said.

"Well I didn't expect this." Kurt said.

"Indeed." Altina said.

"These two make a cute pair." Tio said.

"Hehe. Well this is the result of all the time that they spent yearning for this day." Sharon said.

Rean then broke the kiss and said. "I love you."

"I love you too. Rean"

*Clears throat.*

Rean and Alisa jumped apart and looked at the group.

"Instructor Rean we understand your happy to see your girlfriend again, but." Juna said.

"Doing that in front of your students." Kurt said.

"Isn't something an Instructor should being doing." Altina said.

"C-Come on guys." Rean said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh now let the two be." Tio said

"I agree they haven't seen each other in over a year." Sharon said.

"Sorry, but Instructor we still have a job to do." Kurt said.

"Kurt's right Instructor Rean. We have a job to do you can make out with your girlfriend later." Altina said

Rean and Alisa's faces went red upon hearing that.

"Clears throat. Well anyway Tio do you think you and Alisa can fix what's wrong?" Rean asks.

"Yes there should be no problem." Tio said

"Leave it to us." Alisa said.

The two of them and Sharon began to work on restarting the terminal.

Kurt and Juna were asking Rean some questions about Alisa which he answered a few and some which he refused to answer. When they were done they They headed back to camp with Rean and Alisa leading the way as they chatted and held hands.


End file.
